ukrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Roleplay (TV series)
The Roleplay '''is a '''fictional drama television series written by former Prime Minister Charles Stewart-Seymour-Somerset, 19th Duke of Somerset. Somerset described the plot as 'dystopian but utopian at times'. Premise The series works on the assumption that the planet is a simulated roleplay game on a computer game. Stewart says that the simulated role play game, which he calls United Kingdom Role Play Game or UKRPG for short, represents the nation state of the United Kingdom, whilst the computer game, which he calls Boon Hotel (a gaming site for teenagers), represents the planet and the other countries within it. The central premise behind this analogy is that the role play game within the computer game is ran by a select few dominant teenagers who bring fear and destruction to the online lives of many. Stewart, when interviewed by BBC's 'Meet The Author' said the series is supposed to represent the world and ask the question 'are we all just background noise in a simulation to better the lives of the main characters?' The episodes of the series are alternative history based on the outcome of a single consequence of a decision of one of the main players in the game. Main characters * 'Audreigh' as Elizabeth, the stalwart of the UKRPG scene who has often been overthrown by Baylie and Rosalyn, with whom she is on good terms in the third series. She does not like conflict and would ideally rather that everyone is pleased. * 'Baylie' as one of the main dominant characters who often creates break off RPGs (Charles equates an RPG to a nation state) in order to undermine UKRPG if Audreigh or one of its members has not met her demands. She is very good at building rooms, and Somerset often hints at a potential career in architecture. She is good friends with the moderation staff on the computer game. * 'Rosalyn' as the former Queen Mother and then latterly the rival Elizabeth II in the dystopian process of the novel. Critics have compared her to Jekyll and Hyde being the Queen Mother one year and Elizabeth II the next. She is on good terms with 'Denson'. * 'Tyler' as the Duke of Manchester - a loyal supporter of Audreigh who has become a senior member of the community. He has struck up a friendship with Denson, which Somerset describes as a 'wonderful love-hate relationship'. Tyler has been tutored in 'ducal behaviour' by Denson. However, Tyler often objects to some of Denson's more explicit behaviour, and - having a strong moral compass - has often detained Denson and taken him into the local police station to face charges (AKA reporting him to the moderation staff). Tyler has recently learned about the merits of conserving RPG heritage from Denson. * 'Denson' as the Duke of Somerset - Charles Somerset projects much of himself into this character. Denson has been on RPGs for a few years and was introduced to the UKRPG social sphere by Baylie, who met him on another RPG gaming site. Denson has often been criticised, along with Tyler, by other members for 'trolling', but he is quick to defend this as 'unique behaviour'. Denson has recently been showing Tyler real-life documentaries about real-life aristocrats whose plights they portray in the RPG, and he uses this to justify his 'realism'. He is able to re-generate like Doctor Who hence the successive characters (Charles Somerset also says that this is based off reality - or at least the reality of the 'OOC' mode of the game). He is known to use 'letting off steam' as an excuse for his sometimes overly-bad behaviour - at which point Audreigh says 'very well, let it out then!' * 'Robert Campbell' as Robert Campbell - a man who strives to get the highest title. He was first introduced to UKRPG as a random dinner party guest at Denson's events when he was on William Stewart. He then became a life peer and Audreigh, who seldom appreciates conflict, was too scared to inform him that his title was only for life and was not in fact an hereditary barony. Latterly, Campbell convinced Audreigh to make him the hereditary Baron Stratheden. When Rosalyn made her break off RPG, Campbell became a Duke under her. * 'Miranda' as several characters who often get things wrong and attempt to copy Audreigh without shame. Miranda is based loosely off Hyacinth Bucket and Barbara Cartland and has married into the RPG aristocracy without shame several times. * 'Nicolette' who portrays right-wing characters such as Nicolette FitzRoy, based off reality, Theresa Covington and Irene Adler. She met Denson on Irene Adler and since then the pair have been closely aligned, each coming up with similar schemes on how to better themselves in the RPG. Nicolette famously massacred the Campbell family, who she saw as 'breeding like rabbits' and needing a 'cull... like badgers'. * 'Terence' as Jack, the young Australian who is often seen as Tyler's protogé. Jack is a keen European history enthusiast and often dresses up as Kaiser Wilhelm II when he is not being told what to do by either Tyler or Denson. * 'Shawn' as one of Denson's oldest associates who often sometimes comes into the RPG. He and Denson have enjoyed a close relationship throughout their RPG schemes not dissimilar to the relationship enjoyed by Tyler and Denson. Shawn portrays characters such as Aulus Bennett, Simon Rodgers, Eva Rochdale (a middle class social climber based on a laugh had between Denson and Shawn when playing their computers on another site in the simulation), Mary Bennett and George Lionnie. * 'Schleswig George' as Philip Schleswig. He often continues to portray his IC character when OOC, which prevents anyone from having a normal relationship with him, consequently alienating him from the community and making him more susceptible to OOC jokes at his expense. Not much is seen of Schleswig after the first and second series. * 'Michael Fantolini' as Mike, an Italian-British-Ukrainian-Russian-German-French-Scandinavian-American-Australian-Spanish aristocrat who holds the title of 'Earl of Berkshire'. Fantolini often works as a ticket collector on the local trainline, a bus driver, a stallholder at children's funfairs, a priest, a churchwarden and sometimes Prime Minister. Somerset said of this character 'Fantolini is a true example of the British upper echelons in hard financial times having to work in whatever line of work God sends... although Fantolini is distinctly in trade hence the chocolate business Houghton's'. * 'Ryan' as a contemporary of Denson's from various RPGs who had attached himself to Baylie in the RPG before becoming jealous and branching out. * 'Julia' as Tyler's former female contemporary who used to hug trees with him. * 'Joseph' as 'David Ryans and His Friends' who goes around copying the nuances established by Denson and attempting to appear funny. He has the typical trait of an unfunny person who thinks that copying things out of context is worth a 'LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL' (often typed into the simulation by the genuinely funny people - with a blank face - out of the simulation to avoid hurting feelings). His ignorance of British culture has not stopped him clinging onto people's coat tails and achieving high office. He is most notably cast as a pseudo-intellectual in season 2 who is not seen without Baylie, whose words he repeats like a parrot. In season one, he was cast as being very ingratiating to be able to screenshot everyone's rooms (he has an extensive database of all the rooms ever created in UKRPG). On the character Joseph, Somerset said, 'He makes Roy Cropper look comparatively normal.' * 'Old Boy Joseph' '''as portraying CharlesGeorge. He often awkwardly brings up real life in the simulation - much to the social horror of the other characters as they are unaware how to respond - talking about how many glasses of wine or prosecco he has consumed in one day and the structure of his day-to-day life outside of the simulation. However, there is a noticeable synaptic malfunction in this character, who often confuses the linguistic pattern of his character, Charles George, with his OOC personality, leading him to call male users 'Old Boy'. Episodes '''Season 1 (2015) * Episode 1 - 'Ryan Leaves UKRPG' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqJjy6bjq6o): Ryan leaves UKRPG after trashing the badges held by Audreigh used to segregate the users into RPG social class. The episode shows Baylie and Rosalyn to be the two main advisors close to Audreigh during her nervous breakdown as Denson appears to be indifferent. * Episode 2 - 'Riley Destroys Baylie At Wedding' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0-9SYsMvu8): Riley, a close OOC friend of Ryan who is RPing on the hotel, has better comebacks than Baylie and the populace of UKRPG are shocked to see their dictator's rule questioned by an external being. * Episode 3 - 'The Demise of UKRPG' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foybWp-lhoM) by Brett Rutherford: The UKRPG establishment - Baylie and Rosalyn and others - discuss the state of UKRPG after the badge destruction. * Episode 4 - 'Defending The Integrity of UKRPG' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcvu8d98tME) by Brett Rutherford: Baylie and Rosalyn group together to crush all opposition to the regime. This episode also features Joseph, who has just screenshotted another room to reproduce. * Episode 5 - 'Moderators Seek Out Baylie' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3FjWjU-58U): The moderation team of the computer gaming site, Boon Hotel, seek out Baylie who is using the site on a clone despite being permanently banned. After she was banned, her furniture was distributed in a manner not dissimilar to a carboot sale. Many of the RPG took pride in taking her furniture as they too could own the rare furniture that was seen as precious by many RPG bigwigs. * Episode 6 - 'Audreigh Removed From UKRPG' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3FjWjU-58U): Denson lets off too much steam and forces Audreigh to take a temporary leave of absence - as she leaves, so does he. * Episode 7 - UKRPG Ball Crashed (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H662wQpFvJs): As the people of UKRPG haplessly host a ball and have fun as Miranda runs around dressed up as Audreigh and copying Ryan's linguistics and Joseph runs around screenshotting rooms, Denson enters - disguised as a pet dog - and trashes the room as they RP in it. Baylie has also been detected by the moderators as evading her ban. * Episode 8 - 'Michael Puts His Foot Down' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhIE33H6Fqk): After having just caught up with the news, Michael Fantolini holds an Anti-Bullying Commission meeting where he makes his views known. * Episode 9 - 'William Stewart Defends The Dukes' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcCFXErQMs0): After his IC death, the legacy of the Duke of Somerset returns in 2016 to persuade Audreigh to keep the Dukes. At this time, the present Duke was Henry Stewart, but using William Stewart to represent Denson in this context has been seen as representing the heritage that he has preserved. This concludes season 1. Season 2 (2017) * Episode 1 - 'Tyler: Life of a Unique Duke' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oMkTRDIQKc): The second season starts off with Tyler's return as Duke of Manchester in mid 2016 and how closely he was monitored by the establishment because he did not conform to their ways. * Episode 2- 'Tyler Demands His CBE' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJHSqLD9vSY): Tyler demands the CBE given to him by Denson from Schleswig. It does not go down well. * Episode 3 - 'Charles Stewart Becomes PM' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKtflafluo8): Episode documenting Denson's third rise to power and how the establishment resented it because he was 'unique'. * Episode 4- 'Denson Leaves Politics' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPH-Ja9UyYQ): Denson vows never to do UKRPG politics again after the establishment deposed him on Charles Stewart. * Episode 5 - 'Duke of Somerset (Denson) Axed' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjHcn8SqRQo): Denson axed as Duke of Somerset along with others in the Great Ducal Purge of 2017. * Episode 6 - 'Schleswig Rule Questioned' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ip7C3FzFPyM): Tyler and his friends dissent against Schleswig Rule following the Great Ducal Purge of 2017. This episode also features Miranda, who has managed to become Audreigh's Private Secretary due to her alienation of anyone else. * Episode 7 - 'The Dukes Deposed' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJV72MY7qoo): A flashback to the Great Ducal Purge of 2017. * Episode 8 - 'The Vandalism of Marchmont' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgGryHgIbeA): Note in this episode Denson is 'Earl of Galloway', a substitute he made when he was in a weak position. When he returns to the hotel, having been banned for his trashing of UKRPG rooms, Denson arrives to a vandalised Marchmont. Rosalyn vandalised Marchmont on behalf of Audreigh to get revenge. He is with his wife 'Miranda'. This episode is a cast back to season 1 but aptly raises the key issues presented in season 2. It is used to promote unique behaviour and true role play. * Episode 9 - 'Tyler Is Dukeless' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbXKkqiIH4I): An interview with Tyler and Miranda, who he was duped into marrying by Denson as a joke. The interview features Tyler talking about how many times in the past year his title has changed and how people have reacted to this. * Episode 10 - 'Tyler & Denson Are No Longer Dukes' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdPrOZal3pw): Interview with Tyler and Denson who are on their way out of UKRPG. * Episode 11 - 'Denson Calls Baylie's Agenda Out' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MoPZ3lA_Ns): Denson confronts Baylie, who has just returned from her USARPG to grasp power in UKRPG. She wants to increase 'realism' by stopping people RPing real events and real people because they do not meet her norm. * Episode 12 - 'Baylie Taught British Protocol' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bDqKvGFxXw): Baylie is educated on British protocol after several members noted she was lacking knowledge. She remains indifferent and does not back down. * Episode 13 - 'The Honours Scandal Under Rose' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaWI_BgUC40): Featuring people like Robert Campbell, who was made a Duke under Rose in her break away RPG. * Episode 14 - 'The Last 3 Dukes' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ir_FxJ-neJ4): Featuring Denson, Tyler and Jack as the last true UKRPG Dukes. * Episode 15 - 'The Building Society's Rules' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7UG45siu4U): A reflection on how UKRPG got into the position that led to its demise. * Episode 16 - 'Charles & Nicolette In Exile' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbKdadgNRq0): Denson and Nicolette are in exile as true RPGers in the Peerage of Audreigh, but they believe that Audreigh & Co are still monitoring them and making sure that they do not 'troll'. * Episode 17 - 'William Stewart on the Ducal Principle' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVANCgtlG2o): Denson speaks to UKRPG about how it should continue and how it is able to alienate the narcissism associated with an over-focus on building which turns the RPG into Build RPG. * Episode 18 - 'William Stewart Helps With State Opening' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyzX79fLOGU): A flashback to the good old days of RPG with Denson and Tyler helping to organise an IC event. * Episode 19 - 'The Rise of the Dukes' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtTTVrwZ82g): A song written by Charles Somerset dominates this episode and the music video depicts the Dukes rising against the Schleswig consensus. This episode concludes season 2 on a cliffhanger. Season 3 (TBA) Reviews The series has received highly positive reviews. The Times said 'Somerset uses his intellect to create a TV series that is a hypothetical situation within a hypothetical situation... truly the successor to Inception.' There have also been reviews within the TV series however. Within the hypothetical community where the hypothetical situation is imagined, Baylie has called the videos 'pure trolling' without answering any of the intellectual points raised by it. However, many members have responded with 'LMAOOOOOO' and 'ROFL'.